


But First, Lemme take a Selfie!

by Faiz



Series: Lessons in Domesticity [6]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Cute brOTPs are actually my lifeblood, M/M, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley breaks his phone. Now it's Tyler to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	But First, Lemme take a Selfie!

**Author's Note:**

> So Tyler takes selfies and Michael Taber said in an interview that one of his pranks was taking anyone's unattended phone/tablets and taking tons of selfies and setting them as the backgrounds, I knew I had to do this. Tyler/Riley brOTP is love. 
> 
> But there's still Chiley, of course.

Everyone in the group knew that Riley had a rather old phone, especially in comparison to the shiny new phones that everyone else had (sans Koda, who really didn’t have the need for one, and would probably end up smashing it on accident very quickly). Riley had inherited it from his brother, and if the old scooter he had was any indication, it didn’t last very long. So no one was really surprised when his phone stopped working. In fact, Tyler’s eyes lit up and his face split into a grin. Without warning, he grabbed Riley by his wrist and dragged him out of the base. 

They didn’t find out until quite a bit later what it was all about. Tyler seemed extremely proud of himself as he waltzed through the entrance of the Dino Bite Cafe and into the kitchens where Chase and Koda were currently working, (with Shelby out taking orders). Riley on the other hand seemed a bit shell shocked, and he had something clutched in his hand. 

“You alright, Bambi?” Chase asked, puzzled at the strange expression on Riley’s face.

Tyler ended up answering for him. “Well, since his old phone broke, I volunteered myself to help Riley pick a new one! I even helped him pick the case!” He grinned widely as he nudged Riley to show them.

Riley for some reason glared daggers at Chase, who was slightly taken aback. “This is all your fault, hotshot.”

“Me?” Chase asked.

Riley held up his phone case, which had a dark green background and what looked to be the Jurassic Park logo on it...except it was a raptor, and instead of ‘Jurassic Park’ the logo was emblazoned with the phrase ‘Clever Girl’. That made Chase burst out laughing.

“If you hadn’t mentioned the joke to everyone else this wouldn’t have happened.” Riley sighed and tucked away his new phone in his pocket.

“No, knowing Tyler he would have found out eventually.”

Tyler nodded at both of them, before pulling his own phone out. “We should take a picture Riley! You need to try out the camera on your phone.”

“Really?” Riley asked, looking embarrassed at the idea. “I thought we got that over with when were at the store.”

“But that was at the store. This is at the museum! We can take selfies in front of the T-Rex and the Raptor! How cool would that be!” Tyler turned to Chase. “I’m gonna steal your boyfriend, byyyye.” 

And with that, Tyler sped off with Riley in tow, leaving Chase with a confused Koda.

“Tyler steal Riley?” He asked.

“Don’t worry Koda, he’s not stealing Riley literally.” Chase assured the older man.

Though that could have fooled Chase after a few days. As it turns out, it wasn’t the last time Tyler would drag Riley off to take pictures. Tyler had previously calmed down a little with the picture taking because of his ranger duties, but the prospect of Riley with a new phone had apparently given the red ranger renewed vigor.

“You do realize that even with all these pictures it’s not like you can post them online, right?” Shelby asked one day, as both Riley and Tyler made faces at Riley’s phone, and showing off the bright red cast that now adorned Tyler’s wrist.

Tyler gave her a mock look of hurt. “That doesn’t mean we can’t preserve memories.”

“I’m sure you guys making 50 different silly faces is enough to be preserving memories.” Shelby rolled her eyes.

Riley shrugged. “It’s kinda fun. I always wondered what the appeal was.”

Tyler plucked Riley’s phone out of his grasp and waved at Chase. “Hey come on, let’s get a picture of the happy couple!”

“Really?” Chase asked with a sigh, setting down the part he was replacing on his skateboard. “Tyler you broke your wrist while fighting monsters yet you still want to keep taking pictures?”

Tyler shrugged and grinned, still holding Riley’s phone. “ _¡Al mal tiempo, buena cara!_ ”

“...What.”

Tyler had already stood up and started ushering Chase towards Riley. “Come on, come on.” He slung Chase’s arm over Riley’s shoulder and poked Riley’s head until the green ranger was resting his head on Chase’s shoulder. “There we go!”

“ _¡Sonrían! _”__

__Chase had to wonder just how many pictures Tyler had taken, and not only that, he could see Shelby giggling as she watched Tyler snap away and Kendall rolling her eyes at their antics. Tyler bounded over to them and sat next to Riley when he was done, leaning in so they could both look at the multitude of pictures that Tyler had taken. It was apparently a very time-consuming task, because they sat their for long enough that Chase stood up and went back to repairing his skateboard. Before he knew it they were back to waving around their phones and taking pictures from random angles._ _

__“Riley...have your phone.” Koda had appeared next to Chase suddenly, pointing to the youngest of their group._ _

__“What?” Chase’s hands immediately went to his pockets and he realized that they were indeed void of his phone._ _

__Chase saw the familiar black case of his phone in Tyler’s hand outreached in front of himself and Riley as they made kissy faces at the camera, and Chase walked right up to them and snatched it out of his hand._ _

__“Hey!” Tyler pouted._ _

__“Riley, you took my phone didn’t you?”_ _

__Riley shrugged, even though it was obvious it was him. “We’re going to take pictures outside, bye bye hotshot.” He stood up and kissed Chase on the cheek, and disappearing after Tyler from the base._ _

__Chase just shook his head and looked at his phone. His lock screen was a rather unflattering picture of Tyler, but when he unlocked it he was met with a rather cute picture of Riley smiling by himself with Chase in the background repairing his skateboard. He hadn’t even realized Riley had taken a picture._ _

__While he changed the picture of Tyler back to his normal lock screen (and deleted nearly 100 pictures) he ended up keeping the one of Riley._ _

__If he kept being that cute, maybe the pictures weren’t a bad thing._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say _GRATUITOUS SPANISH TYLER NAVARRO??_ HELL YEAH.
> 
> Translations in case you need them: 
> 
> “ _¡Al mal tiempo, buena cara!_ ” - Literally means: 'Put a good face to bad times' but meaning to be positive even in bad situations.
> 
> “ _¡Sonrían! _” - Smile!__


End file.
